


She Writes Sins Not Tragedies

by BlueRabbits, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Fallen Angels and Soulmarks [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, MAGIC IS NOT CONSENT, SATAN WROTE THIS, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also Patrick is 17, based on the events that are discussed in I'm Half-Doomed and You're Semi-Sweet, oh it is absolutely just smut, sin - Freeform, technically this is non-con/rape, thanks!, this is sin, this is what I woke up to this morning, this is what happened guys, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walk down the street with my friend’s words in my head. The dark magic was done and all I have to do is get him alone.</p>
<p>I end up finding the little Angel walking back home, alone. I smirk and advance towards him. Patrick isn't looking at me as he bumps into me.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry miss..." He quickly said but lost all words when our eyes lock and my own blue eyes flashing.</p>
<p>"It's ok baby." I speak softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Writes Sins Not Tragedies

I walk down the street with my friend’s words in my head. The dark magic was done and all I have to do is get him alone.

I end up finding the little Angel walking back home, alone. I smirk and advance towards him. Patrick isn't looking at me as he bumps into me.

"I'm so sorry miss..." He quickly said but lost all words when our eyes lock and my own blue eyes flashing.

"It's ok baby." I speak softly.

Patrick's eyes are glazed over as I act and kiss him deep. I have to admit he is a pretty little thing and he is completely under my control.

I place my hand into Patrick's and lead him to my home. He follows without question. We walk through alleyways and long roads before getting there and my smile only widens.

I let go of Patrick's hand and push him against the door, kissing him again. This time Patrick responded with a loud moan and wrapping his arms around my neck. I smile, I have him right where I want him.

Patrick is quick to remove his cardigan and kiss me again. I pull on his top and drag him to the bedroom, a trail of clothes behind us.

I hike Patrick up by his thighs and pushed him up against a wall I kiss him more harshly, grinding against him.

Patrick lets out a loud moan and I latch my mouth onto his neck, leaving marks on the virgin skin. He moans even louder and pulls me closer so I could kiss him again. And as if by magic a bottle of lube appears in my hand.

"You ok doll?" I ask. Patrick nods eagerly and I move to push him on the bed. I lather my fingers in Lube and finger his hole.

He moans loudly as I push it in and add a second, scissoring before adding a third. Patrick is withering and whining underneath me. "Please." he whines desperately. I smile at him and run my hand down his thigh before pushing in.

He cries out when I breach him and wraps legs around my waist in an attempt to pull me in deeper. He is bucking his hips to try and get friction and babbling incoherent words.

I start to thrust in and out at a slow pace and Patrick arches his back into me and begs for me to go faster. I comply and pin his wrists to the bed and go faster, pounding into the Angel.

Patrick screams as I beat his prostate over and over and cums loudly with a moan. I cum inside him and stay put as I look at him passed out.

I stroke his cheek and brush his hair away from his face. He is precious and I am starting to get a soft spot for the little Angel.

I mumble a short, and oh so familiar, spell and kiss his soft plump lips - a memory block. I move off the bed and snap my fingers so we are both dresses and pick Patrick up bridal style. He snuggles further into my arms and I decide that I want to keep an eye on him. 

I walk back down those streets and take Patrick home. I tuck him in bed and kiss his forehead. As I walk away from the house and it hits me.

They know what my friend has done.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...if you've read my piece "I'm Half-Doomed and You're Semi-Sweet" then you should know what this is and what is going on....I actually didn't write this one...my lovely friend BlueRabbits (or Yay_its_gaytrick) did, she's kinda been in on what's been going on in the other fic for a while and I tasked her with writing what happened with the Demon Character Adrienne and our poor little Angel Patrick...this is what she gave me...yes I know it's pure sin but that's what happens when you let Satan out of her corner XD <3  
> She posted this on her Wattpad, in third person as well...I edited it into first person for her  
> Go check out her other work on here or check out her Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/user/yay_its_gaytrick


End file.
